Riku plus Rikku equals Sora insane
by Hiei's Kage
Summary: Just for fun. It’s nothing but plain and simple randomness. My version of how my favorite FF X & KH should meet. RR if you want. It’d be nice if I have some reviews. [Oh and by the way, Sorry Yuna and Lulu fan’s. don’t worry I like them too. But I


**Title:** Riku plus Rikku equals Sora insane

**Author:** Hiei's Kage

**Rating:** G

**Theme:** Humor

**Summary: **Just for fun. It's nothing but plain and simple randomness. My version of how my favorite FF X & KH should meet. R/R if you want. It'd be nice if I have some reviews. Oh and by the way, Sorry Yuna and Lulu fan's. don't worry I like them too. But I have a reason for what I did plz forgive me. :(

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!

Sora was walking near the beach of Destiny Islands to get to the pier, since Riku had promised to duel him, there. When suddenly out of nowhere there was a blinding white light. After the light faded Sora could see a young girl about the age of 15, lying on the sandy beach. Sora ran over to the girl to see if she was all right.

"Hey there, are you alright," asked Sora in his usual happy tone.

Groaning she opened her swirly green eyes; "Huh where am I? The last thing I remember was facing Sin and... Sin... Besaid... Yuna... Lulu. What happened and where am I?" She asked all of that with in a single breath.

"Huh um do you mind repeating that" was all Sora could say.

Hey wait a minute I think I remember now. Wait... oh no... they're all gone, my friends and family all of them... killed by Sin," said the blond girl who looked as though she would start crying any minute.

Then there was a moment of silence for both the girl and Sora. For Sora because he was still confuse from seeing and hearing a completely different person talk about who knows what, and for the girl because she was still wondering how in the worlds did she ended up on this little island, if it was an island.

'Hmm I wonder if it was that wish I made back in Besaid about going to a place where I won't be sad nor will I be haunted by this memory. Or was-...' before she could finish her thought, She was interrupted by Sora.

"Um it be nice if you could tell me about this Sin thing that killed your family and friends and then maybe we could send you back home and fix this Sin problem." Said Sora bravely.

The girl smiled a sad smile "It's alright, I can't go back to my world, and even if I could there would be no one to return to, I mean I told you when my friend and family were killed I was with them, also fighting and we destroyed it but in the process of doing that I lost them. I was the only one who survived and I wished to go some place where I won't be reminded of this memory. So here I am?"

She said now being happy for the first time since she got there.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You wished to come here," asked a very surprised Sora. The new girl spoke again

"Well in a way yeah but you see I didn't exactly chose this island. I just landed here randomly, is that bad or something, am I the only one who came to this place magically." She said a bit sadly.

"No of course not" said Sora waving his hand in front of her face.

"Well, now that you're here let me introduce you to my friends and you can also be a part of our group. I sure no one will mind" said Sora grinning.

"Ok why not" said the still new girl.

As they walked to the pier Sora told her more about the island and little things like that. "Oh I so sorry I didn't tell you my name." Said Sora a little embarrassed. "It's Sora."

"Oh my name is Rikku." Said the girl.

Sora looked dumbfounded at her "did you say "Riku"

She smiled "No I said Rikku with an extra "K". Why?"

"Well you see I have another friend whose name is also Riku but he's a guy and he has a single "K" in his name. Said Sora who was a little confuse already. 'Oh, man now it's gonna be difficult to talk to either of them.' Thought Sora.

As they reached the pier they saw a note pined to the coconut tree.

Which said

"Hey Sora your late, I guess that only means two thing either you forfeit the practice duel or you chickened out. Both ways I win and you lost. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Unless you want to duel again but this time do try to show up. You know you just wasted my time.

Later

Riku."

"Aaaaaahhhh, aaaahhhh that Riku he makes me soooo mad sometimes" yelled Sora.

"Hey, we just became friends how can I make you mad that easily." Pouted Rikku.

"No not you I mean my other friend said Sora quickly. 'Hmm that gives me an idea' thought Rikku with a smirk, but hid it from Sora.

"Oh well let's just go visit him then" said the all-time cheerful Sora, and then they started for Riku's house.

When they got to Riku's house, Sora went inside and yelled RIIIIIKKKKKUUUUU WHERE ARE YOU!!!

"I'm right outside, yelled Rikku.

"No, not you, Riku. Sora yelled back outside.

"But I am Rik....", hollered Rikku.

Before she could finish Riku came in front of Sora and yelled; "Sora I'm right here, why are you yelling." When he finished yelling at Sora he understood that there was someone outside who was trying to confuse Sora, and thought it would be fun so he also played along.

"I'm not yelling at you Riku", said Sora calmly.

"You are too, yelling at me", came Rikku's voice from outside. "And I'm out here not in there."

"I'm not talking to you Rikku". Shouted Sora.

"What do you mean you're not talking to me? I didn't do anything? And besides you're the, who came in to MY house yelling MY name" said Riku pretending to be angry at Sora.

"No, no it's not like that its just well, uh, um you see..." said a panicking Sora with lots of sweat drops rushing down his neck. 'Oh man what did I have gotten myself into now', thought Sora.

"So, What is it really like then, eh Sora" said Riku teasingly. Making Sora even more nervous.

'Man how in the worlds am I going to explain it to Riku that there is a girl outside his house whose name is Riku too but with a double "K", he'll think that I'm going nuts,' was the idea in Sora's mind as he looked tensely at Riku before he stuttered his answered, "N... N... N... No, I. I. I .I M... M... mean I AM talking to you"

"But didn't you just say that you weren't talking to me, and what's up with all that stuttering, huh Sora." Said Riku now truly enjoying this. 'Boy am I enjoying this I'll have to thank whoever's out there for this. I haven't have fun like this in a long time.' He laughed mentally.

Sora who was now being frustrate with this double thing with the rik(k)u's thought that it was time that Riku knew about the other Rikku.

"Riku um I don't know how do say this but well there's this girl outside your house that has the same name as you do but with an extra "K" in her name." said Sora finally.

"What are kidding? Sora I know that I was yelling at you, but that doesn't mean that you have to make up a story about a girl with the same name as me, out of think air, you know. I thought you were better than that. I disappointed in you" said Riku with a fake saddened look on his face.

"No, Riku I'm tell the truth there really is a girl with the same name as you won't anyone believe me this isn't fair", wined Sora. The Rik(k)u's began to laugh, you are so gullible Sora, said Riku. As he walked outside his house to thank who ever was out there for the great show. As he got outside he saw the blond haired girl, "Huh" was all he could say when he saw her.

"Hello you must be Riku, nice to meet", she said cheerfully as she held out her hand. "Huh oh nice to meet you too," said Riku as he too held out his hand and shook hers. "What's your name?" He asked. "Oh it Rikku." She said with a smile when she Riku's jaw dropped open. "What!" said Riku as Sora came outside, "See I told you Riku" he said. "You never told me anything Sora", said Rikku innocently. "Yeah Sora you never told her anything", said Riku defensively. "Oh, thank you Riku", she said sweetly. "You're Welcome", said Riku kindly. "Hmph", said Sora. "Let's race Sora", said the Rik(k)u's; "Last one there is...." started Rikku, "a bloody heartless", finished Riku. As they stared running with smiles on there faces for Rikku because even though she had lost her old friends she quickly gained new ones. She might get lonely here or there. But she'll always know that in her heart she'll always have friends; the new and the old. As for Riku, he was happy that there was a new girl on the island besides Kairi oh and also the weakling Selphie. For some odd reason that only Riku and the Author know!!

P.S. I bet some people who will read this story might know, if you do tell me in your reviews, to see if you're right or not.

See Ya

Don't forget to Review.

Thanks

And tell me if you like the story or not.

Owari!


End file.
